1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin article having a coating layer made of ceramics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, resin articles produced by injection molding or extrusion molding have been coated with a ceramics layer by such physical deposition methods as vacuum evaporation and sputtering.
However, the conventional resin articles having the coating layer have the following disadvantage. The adhesion between the ceramics coating layer and the resin substrate is not sufficient so that the ceramics coating layer tends to peel off the surface of the resin substrate.